


Plastic Flower

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.After the surgery, a scar is left in the shape of the flower that infected the patient. There is no way to remove the scar, and it stays forever and never fades.





	1. Chapter 1

_ "Dongmyeong? Dongmyeong are you ok?"  _

_ Dongju watches in horror as his brother hovers over the toilet bowl and coughs up petals into his hands. They're supposed to be white, but now they're red, soaked in Dongmyeong's blood.  _

_ "Dongmyeong? Dongmyeong please you need to stop this."  _

_ Dongmyeong can't stop. He continues to cough and cough, color draining from his face from lack of blood. He doesn't even have time to stop and breathe between coughs.  _

_ Dongmyeong collapses against the toilet, completely motionless.  _

_ Dongju screams.  _

✿

Dongju shoots up in bed in a cold sweat. He tries to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes, but finds only tears come out. 

Another nightmare. 

It's been almost two years, yet Dongju can never forget that night. The night he had almost lost Dongmyeong to the Hanahaki Disease. 

It had happened so quickly. One day Dongmyeong's coughing up petals every hour, and the next he's coughing them up every second. He had passed out from lack of oxygen and Dongju had rushed him to the hospital. It took Dongmyeong laying on his death bed to convince him to have the surgery. 

Dongmyeong is ok now, but the memories still haunt Dongju. He had been so deeply frightened. He had feared he was going to lose Dongmyeong. 

It's why he refuses to fall in love. He doesn't believe it's real. He's heard so many horror stories about people suffering from Hanahaki Disease, and now after living through one, he's decided to avoid love at all costs. 

Dongju looks to the left of him, over to the bed across the room. The lump under the sheets doesn't stir, only moving up and down slightly when it takes a breath. 

Dongju sighs and gets up from his bed to wander to the other. He pulls back the covers and slips in next to the other. 

"Did you have another nightmare?" It's like Dongmyeong could sense Dongju's distress. 

Dongju only nods. 

Dongmyeong turns to face Dongju and pulls him closer. He brushes Dongju's hair out of his eyes. "I'm alright now, see?" Dongmyeong shoots Dongju a gummy smile to try and lift his spirits. 

Dongju reaches his hand up and places it on Dongmyeong's chest right over his heart. Right where the scar from his surgery is. Dongju traces it from memory, the shape of a daisy. The same flower Dongmyeong had coughed up just a few years ago. 

Dongmyeong places his hand over Dongju's. "It's ok, Dongju. I'm ok." 

Dongju falls asleep clutching his brother's hand. 

✿

By the time Dongju wakes up, Dongmyeong's already gone. Dongju gets up, stretches, and grabs his phone off the nightstand between the two beds. There's a new message from Dongmyeong. 

_ Son Dongmyeong: _

_ Sorry, I had to leave for work. Breakfast is on the counter. I love you.  _

Dongju smiles fondly at the last few words. Dongmyeong always seems to know exactly what he needs to say to make Dongju feel better. Dongmyeong never pesters him when he wakes up from a nightmare, instead he's there to reassure Dongju that he is ok. 

Dongju checks the time. It's nine, meaning that Dongmyeong left an hour ago. Maybe he'll go to the café after breakfast. He doesn't feel like leaving Dongmyeong alone today. 

Dongju puts his phone back down and pads his way over to the kitchen. As promised, there's a plate with some toast, eggs, and fruit on it. Dongju takes his plate to the couch and flips on the TV. A scene where two lovers kiss under the stars is playing. Dongju immediately shuts off the TV. 

He eats his breakfast cold and in silence. 

✿

Dongju pushes open the doors to the café and is engulfed in the rich scent of coffee and sweets. He makes a beeline for the front counter where his hyung, Keonhee, is taking orders with a smile. Dongju waits until the line is empty to go up. 

"Dongmyeong said you might come in. Do you want your usual?" 

"Yes please. Where is he?"

"He's in the back baking some brownies. You can go back there if you'd like to talk to him." 

"No thanks, I just wanted to make sure he's ok. I'll be at my usual table." 

"Ok Dongju-yah, I'll bring your order over when it's ready."

"Thanks, hyung." Dongju spins around and walks over to the corner of the café. It's where his favorite table is. It faces the flower shop across the street and is basked in warm sunlight no matter the time of day. He always sits there and every customer in the café knows it's his. 

Every except this one. 

Dongju glares at a man sitting at his table. He has earbuds in and is clicking something on his computer screen. Dongju waves a hand in front of the man's face to get his attention. He takes his earbud out and cocks a brow at Dongju. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Dongju almost gasps at how deep the man's voice is.  _ Almost _ . "There is something wrong, this is my table."

The man looks around, "There are a bunch of empty tables here, just sit at a different one." 

"You must have not heard me. This is  _ my _ table." 

The man smirks, "So?" he challenges. 

Dongju's temper is starting to boil, "So you need to move."

"Why should I? This is a public place and I chose to sit at this empty table. You can't own it." 

"I've sat at this table every time since this café opened. It's mine." 

"Hmm...is your ass in this chair?" Dongju flushes when the man's eyes flicker to look at his, "Nope, mine is. So it's mine." 

"Can't you just move?"

"Can't you just sit at a different table? It'd be a hassle to move all my stuff anyway." 

Dongju growls at the man and opens his mouth to snap back at him. "Listen here you—"

"Dongju~ I made brownies!" Dongmyeong calls. He makes his way over to where Dongju is standing with a plate stacked with sweets. He stops in his tracks when he notices Dongju glaring at someone. "Oh dear. Umm...Dongju? Can you come with me for a sec?" 

Dongju sends one last glare to the man, who responds with the middle finger, before turning to follow Dongmyeong to the other side of the café. 

"I was just about to get that guy to leave," Dongju whines. 

Dongmyeong giggles and passes Dongju a brownie. "It's ok. But I wouldn't mess with that guy if I were you." 

"Why? He some sort of gang member?"

"He's the Plastic Flower."

"So he  _ is _ a serial killer?"

"No, no. Have you never heard of the Plastic Flower?" 

"No."

"His real name is Kim Geonhak. See how many layers he's wearing?" Dongju glances back over to the man and notices he's wearing pants, a shirt, and a jacket even though it's humid outside. "He does that to hide his scars."

"From fighting people?"

"They're flower scars, Dongju." 

"You mean from...?"

"Yeah. People say they look just like the real things, but are completely scentless. Hence the name Plastic Flower. He covers them now." 

"Why would he cover it?"

"He doesn't have just one, he has several." 

Dongju is left speechless. He can't believe someone would, let alone  _ could _ , suffer through Hanahaki Disease more than once. He suddenly feels bad for being mean to the guy. "But why would he cover them? Lots of people have them anyway."

"People don't think having more than one is ok. They think he's disloyal for falling in love so many times. Lots of people think they're from affairs." 

"Eww why would he do that?" 

"I don't know if it's true, Dongju. But I'd be careful around him." 

"Ok." 

"Now eat my brownies, they're getting cold. I made them especially for you since you weren't feeling well earlier."

"Thanks." 

✿

"Here you go." Keonhee sets a drink down on the table and leaves without even glancing up. It's an americano with a cute doodle of Bambi on the cup. 

Geonhak looks up from his computer and eyes the drink. He didn't order an Americano. 

_ "Must be Dongju's." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first work posted to AO3. I usually post on Wattpad, but wanted to give AO3 a try. I hope you enjoyed this!! :))


	2. Chapter 2

Dongju leaves just before closing time, “Promise you’ll be back for dinner?” he asks Dongmyeong. 

“I promise.” 

“Ok.” Dongju turns to face the door of the café, slowly inching towards it. 

“Dongju,” Dongju stops in his tracks and turns back around to face his brother, “I’m ok.”

Dongju smiles and leaves the café. On the way out, he passes by Geonhak. He shoots him a curious glance, lingering on his arms and wondering how many scars he’s hiding beneath the leather jacket. 

✿

Dongju can’t sleep. He’s too worried about Dongmyeong. Why wasn’t he home yet? He had promised he’d be home by dinner, yet it was already nearing 11pm. At some point, Dongju had given up waiting at the table and got ready for bed. But he can’t sleep without knowing where Dongmyeong is. 

The door creaks open slowly, as if the intruder is trying not to disturb Dongju. Footsteps approach Dongju’s bed and he knows instantly that it’s Dongmyeong. 

“Where were you?” 

The footsteps stop abruptly, like a deer caught in headlights. Dongmyeong sighs, “I’m sorry.” 

Dongju turns over to face Dongmyeong. He notices he’s dressed in different clothes than what he was wearing at the café. Unusual. “You promised you’d be home. I was worried.”

Dongmyeong sits at the edge of Dongju’s bed and places a hand over his ankle. He can’t look Dongju in the eye, “I’m sorry I made you worry. I went out with some friends and I lost track of time. I came home as soon as I realized.”

“Why didn’t you text me?” 

“My phone died.” 

Dongju purses his lips, “Please don’t do it again.” 

“I won’t.” 

Dongju turns back over to face the wall. “I put your dinner in the fridge. You should go to bed soon.” 

“Do you want me to sleep with you?” There’s a pause, then Dongju nods. “Ok.”

Dongmyeong slides in next to Dongju after he showers and changes. He whispers apologies into Dongju’s hair until he falls asleep. 

✿

Dongju follows Dongmyeong to the café again the next day. He doesn’t want to be this clingy, but it’s Dongmyeong that asks him to come this time. He says he needs help. 

“Someone called in sick last minute, so we’re down one staff member.” Dongmyeong brings out a tray of lemon bars and starts stacking them in the display. “Can you do me a favor?” 

“Yeah, what?” 

Dongmyeong goes into the back to retrieve a box of cookies neatly wrapped and packaged. “There’s a flower shop across the street. The owner ordered these cookies. Can you take them to him? They’re all paid for, so just drop them off.” 

“Ok.” Dongju takes the cookies from Dongmyeong and leaves. He knows the flower shop well. Well, he’s never been  _ inside  _ before, but he admires it quite often from inside the café. Dongju likes the displays they have outside. 

It seems today they have a display full of daisies. Dongju looks up at the sign. “CyA’s Arrangements,” it reads. Odd name, but Dongju doesn’t mind. He juggles the plate of cookies in his arm while he opens the door. A bell chimes announcing his arrival. 

“Hello—” Dongju stops dead in his tracks when he realizes who’s working there. In front of him is Geonhak from the day before. He’s moving some potted plants. Dongju gulps as he watches Geonhak’s arms flex as he squats down and picks up a large pot of roses. He grunts and sets it down next to a display of succulents. Dongju flushes, maybe he shouldn’t be staring… That’s when Dongju realizes it: Geonhak’s not wearing a jacket. He gapes as Geonhak reaches up to wipe some sweat from his brow. 

The scars. 

Dongju recognizes a few, but one sticks out to him. There’s a large one on his left bicep. A daisy. 

Then Geonhak turns and locks eyes with Dongju. His eyes widen and he scrambles to his feet, tugging at his sleeve as if the short piece of fabric will be able to cover his whole arm of scars. 

“W-What are you doing here?” 

Dongju wordlessly steps forward, as if the scars have him in a trance and are drawing him in. He reaches out and his fingertips graze the daisy. Geonhak flinches away. “D-Daisy…”

Geonhak takes a step back and covers his daisy scar with his hand, “Did you need something?” 

Dongju blinks, and just like that, he’s out of his trance. “Cookies.” 

Geonhak shrugs a jacket—a jean one this time—on and the scars disappear behind the denim fabric. He cocks a brow at Dongju, “What?” 

Dongju holds out the box so that Geonhak can see them clearly. “Cookies. Dongmyeong made cookies. They’re for the owner. Are they for you?” 

“Oh! Giwook said he was going to get cookies for an anniversary today. Thanks.” Geonhak takes the cookies from Dongju and starts walking towards the back. Suddenly, the frilly pink lace and hearts on the box make sense. 

Dongju follows after Geonhak. “So he ordered from Dongmyeong? Dongmyeong normally doesn’t do orders though, they must be close.” 

Geonhak shakes his head, “Giwook said they were a gift for him.”

“But why would Dongmyeong make cookies for him?” 

Geonhak shrugs, “Can’t tell you. Giwook’s not here right now. He’s in the studio in the back right now.” 

“Studio?”

“Yeah, ‘CyA’s Arrangements’ isn’t just about flowers, he arranges music too.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I work here…?”

“But I’ve never seen you here before.” 

“I just started working here recently. Giwook’s an old friend of mine.” 

“Do they hurt?” Dongju blurts out. 

“W-What?” 

Dongju’s eyes widen when he realizes what he had said, “I-I mean—”

“You mean the scars, don’t you?”

“No I—”

“It’s ok, I don’t mind talking about them. You seemed fixated on my daisy one earlier, you think it’s pretty?”

Dongju blushes at the memory of Geonhak’s toned biceps, “No! No! No! It’s just…Dongmyeong has a daisy one too…”

Geonhak smiles softly, “Really? Guess we both fell for a heartbreaker.” 

“Why do you have—” 

“Hyung!” 

_ —so many? _

An unknown voice interrupts Dongju. The pair turn to spot a shorter man entering from the back. The man adjusts his comically-large square-rimmed glasses and sweeps his brown hair out of his eyes. He looks out of place with his streetwear, bucket hat, and a lip piercing. 

“Oh Giwook! How’s the song coming?”

“Good, Youngjo-hyung’s been helping me a lot.” Giwook’s eyes dart to the cookies and his smile widens. He runs over like an eager little kid. “Cookies! Did Dongmyeong bring them?” 

“Actually, I did.” Dongju announces. Giwook turns and smiles. 

“Ah thanks! Tell Dongmyeong thank you and I had a lot of fun last night.” 

“You were with Dongmyeong yesterday?”

“We were celebrating our anniversary since I couldn’t today; I have to work. It’s why he made me cookies.” 

“Anniversary?” 

Giwook nods, “We’ve been dating for a year now.” 

“D-Dating?!”

“Yeah. He’s really lovely, I’m so lucky to have met him.” Giwook’s face morphs into one of concern, “Hey are you alright? You look like you’re about to faint?”

Dongju swallows thickly, “I-I need to go.” He turns and practically sprints out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, huh? I wasn’t planning on updating this, but y’all encouraged me to. Thanks for supporting me :)).


	3. Chapter 3

Dongju bursts through the doors of the café. The customers look up and stare at him curiously. Even Keonhee stops taking an order to look at Dongju. 

Dongmyeong stops pouring tea for a customer, “Hi Dongju! How’d it—”

“We need to talk.” 

Dongmyeong’s demeanor completely changes when he sees how serious Dongju’s face is. He can sense something's wrong. “Meet me in the back.” 

Dongmyeong finishes filling the cup and nods at Keonhee to deliver it before disappearing into the back. Dongju quickly follows after him. 

“So what did you want to talk about—”

“Why didn’t you tell me about Giwook?” Dongju interrupts. 

“Oh,” Dongmyeong sighs, “I was hoping you wouldn’t run into him.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dongju raises his voice and Dongmyeong flinches. 

“Dongju, please, you need to be quieter the customers may—”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating?!” Dongju finally yells and he has to fight back the urge to cry. “Why would you keep something so important from me?” 

Dongmyeong’s eyes begin to water too, “I couldn’t, Dongju! I’m sorry!” 

“Why not? Don’t you trust me?” 

“I do trust you, it’s just—”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?!” 

The flood gates finally burst open, “It’s because of you, ok! You don’t know how hard it is for me! You’re always too worried about me, I knew you wouldn’t be happy if you knew I was dating.”

“But what if he breaks your heart? What if you end up in the hospital again?!” 

“This is exactly why I wouldn’t tell you! You’re still caught up over that night. You know how annoying it is to have to baby you whenever you have nightmares about that night? You don’t think it was hard enough having to move on, now I have to deal with you always on my ass!” 

Dongju falls silent. He looks at Dongmyeong with hurt eyes, “Well if that’s how you feel, I’ll just go.” Dongju turns his back to Dongmyeong. 

“Wait no! I didn’t mean it like—” Dongju leaves without turning back. “—_ that. _” Dongmyeong collapses on the floor and curls into a ball. He can’t keep himself from sobbing. 

Keonhee comes through the door, “Hey is everything…” he notices Dongmyeong sobbing on the floor and rushes over. “Dongmyeong! Are you alright?” Keonhee crouches next to Dongmyeong and rests a hand on his back. 

Dongmyeong looks up with his tear-stained face and sniffles. “I fucked up, didn’t I?” 

Keonhee sits next to Dongmyeong and pulls him into a hug, “He’ll be ok, Dongmyeong. He just needs time.” 

✿

Dongju runs through the street with murder in his eyes. Passerby dodge him, eyes wide with fear. He ends up at the door of the flower shop all over again, but this time, he has a different goal in mind. 

He throws open the door and the bell chimes aggressively behind him. Geonhak turns, “Dongju? Did you leave something here?” 

“Where the _ fuck _is Giwook?”

“What?” 

Dongju walks straight up to Geonhak, grabs his collar and spits in his face, “Where is Giwook?!” 

“Hey I think you need to—”

Dongju growls and slams Geonhak into the front counter, knocking over a few pots. They crash into a mess of clay, dirt, and trampled petals. “Answer me!” 

In one swift movement, Geonhak grabs Dongju, flips them around, and pins his wrists above his head. He’s glaring at Dongju with an equally as pissed-off expression. “What the _ fuck _ Dongju?” 

Dongju struggles in Geonhak’s hold, “Let go of me! Tell me where he is! I’m going to murder him!” Dongju screams and tries to kick at Geonhak. Realizing Geonhak is much stronger than he is, he goes lax and gives up, reduced to a teary mess. 

Geonhak relaxes his grip on Dongju’s wrists and Dongju slides to the floor, utterly defeated, and lets the tears fall. Geonhak leans against the counter and waits for Dongju’s sobs to subside. When Dongju stops sniffling, Geonhak speaks again. “Dongju, I don’t know what happened, but I won’t let you hurt Giwook.” 

“He hurt Dongmyeong, I can’t forgive him.” 

“What do you mean? Giwook would never.” 

“He took advantage of Dongmyeong’s fragile heart so he can toy with it and crush it later. I won’t let him.” 

“I don’t know what’s going through your head right now, but Giwook would never hurt Dongmyeong. He loves him.” 

“Nonsense! All people ever do is break hearts. I can’t let anyone hurt Dongmyeong again.” 

Geonhak pushes off the counter and joins Dongju on the floor. “You love Dongmyeong, don’t you?”

“With all of my heart.” 

“Then you’d know best out of anyone that Dongmyeong knows how to protect himself.” 

“No! He’s still heartbroken from last time! I can’t let him end up like that again. I can’t let Giwook break his heart.”

“And what if Giwook doesn’t?” 

“What if he does?”

“Then that’s the risk Dongmyeong was willing to take when he fell in love.” 

“But why would he? Why would he risk getting hurt again?”

“Humans do dumb things when it comes to love, I wouldn’t blame him.” 

“I just want to protect him.”

“Dongju, you can’t protect Dongmyeong forever. You have to let him live his life, even if that means he falls in love again. Even if it means being heartbroken again.” 

“I can’t trust Giwook. He won’t take care of Dongmyeong like I can.”

Geonhak sighs, “I’m not saying this to make you happy, I’m saying this from personal experience. Giwook would and never could hurt anyone. He’s too kind for this world…” Geonhak takes a deep breath, “It’s why I fell in love with him.” 

“What?! But he’s dating—”

“This was before then. I had just moved here to start my music career. I was accepted into a company and thought it was my path to stardom. I was wrong,” Geonhak starts to rub his daisy scar absentmindedly, “but then someone rescued me. My hyung, Youngjo, took me in. He also took in another producer. His name was Lee Giwook. Giwook was inexperienced—a total rookie—but he had potential. He always came to me asking for help on a new track. He’d listen to my advice attentively and even to my songs for inspiration. He was so sweet, praising me for my work and telling me how amazing my songs were even if they were just abandoned demos. Maybe the praise got to my head a bit because I ended up falling for him. Or maybe it was because he reminded me of myself when I was younger. Anyway, I eventually owned up and told him. We dated for a while, but something was always a bit off. He never really loved me, he just pretended because he didn’t want to hurt me. I found out he didn’t when I started coughing up cherry blossoms, then he had to tell me the truth. I wasn’t surprised, I guess I always knew in my heart it wasn’t meant to be. The love he had for me was strictly platonic. Even so, he did what he could to ease me out of love. I was surprised, most people would abandoned me if they found out I loved them like _ that _. But Giwook stayed. It hurt, but I eventually got over him. It’s because of him I didn’t have to get the surgery. And then one day, I see someone walk through the door of this flower shop. He was small, not much taller than Giwook and even slimmer, but his eyes sparkled when he looked at the flowers. Giwook’s eyes sparkled when he looked at him.”

“It was Dongmyeong, wasn’t it?”

Geonhak hums, “I recognized the look Giwook gave Dongmyeong. It was the same as the one I gave him. No matter how much it hurt me, I knew I had to let Giwook go. He deserves love even if I’m not the one who can provide it. Which brings us to today, Giwook is happily dating Dongmyeong and I couldn’t be more happy for them both.” 

“Don’t you hate Dongmyeong for taking Giwook away?”

Geonhak shakes his head, “No. I could never hate anyone who brings as much joy as Dongmyeong does to Giwook.” 

Dongju sighs, “There's nothing I can do, huh?”

“Nope. Killing Giwook wouldn’t do any good.” 

Dongju pouts embarrassed, “It was just an impulse…”

“Hey Dongju, look at me.”

Dongju looks up into Geonhak’s eyes. 

“If you love Dongmyeong, you have to let him go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm sorry I suck at writing angst.
> 
> You’re probs surprised Geonhak fell for Giwook, huh?
> 
> But now, what happens between the twins? You’ll have to wait and see…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s been a while since I updated this. But I felt inspired to come back to it. 
> 
> I feel like my style has changed a bit since I last updated this, but whatever.

Dongju hates to admit it, but he knows Geonhak’s right. He can’t protect Dongmyeong from everything. He’s not some bird Dongju can lock in a cage and shoo away anyone who tries to get too close. He’s a person, and he has a heart…no matter how fragile the human heart can be. 

He thanks Geonhak and leaves the flower shop. He needs to make it up to Dongmyeong somehow. So, he decides to buy a tub of ice cream to split. Hopefully, Dongmyeong will accept his peace offering. 

Dongju waits impatiently in their apartment for Dongmyeong to come home. He hopes Dongmyeong isn’t busy, although he knows Giwook is working tonight. 

It’s late when Dongju hears the lock on the door start to rattle. Dongmyeong opens the door, takes off his shoes, and hangs up his bag. Then he turns and freezes when he spots Dongju staring at him. 

“Can we talk?” 

Dongmyeong nods. He walks over and takes a seat on the couch. Dongju quickly grabs the tub of ice cream and some spoons before joining his brother. 

He thrusts the tub forward, “Here.” 

“What is it?”

“A peace offering: ice cream.”

Dongmyeong takes the tub and reads the label, “Choco-mint, really?”

“It’s good, I promise!” 

“Ok.” Dongmyeong opens the tub and takes a spoonful, but instead of feeding it into his own mouth, he holds it to Dongju’s. “Eat.” 

Dongju takes the bite, letting the mint flavor wash over his tongue and the chocolate melt in his mouth. “Dongmyeong.” 

“Hmm?”

“I’m…I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. It wasn’t very nice of me.” 

“I’m sorry too, Dongju. I said a few mean things that were out of line.” 

“But it wasn’t. I  _ am  _ a pain in the ass. I shouldn’t be keeping you on this leash. I should let you live your life, you’re an adult. I’m just so  _ scared.  _ I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I know, Dongju. I was scared at first too. When I felt that yearn to be with Giwook, I was so frightened to feel that again. But he treats me well. He never rushes anything, he’s sweet and gentle and he makes me so happy.” 

Dongju can see the sincerity in Dongmyeong’s eyes. He really does love Giwook. “Ok.” 

“Ok?” 

“I’m…I’ll be ok. I want you to be happy, and if that means being with Giwook, then I have to accept that. I can tell you really cherish him.”

Dongmyeong pulls Dongju in for an embrace. “Thank you. I know it’s hard for you to move past that night, but I’m glad you’re willing to try.” 

Dongju pats his brother’s back, “I’ll try, because it makes you happy. But just so you know, if he breaks your heart, I won’t hesitate to break his neck in exchange.” 

Dongmyeong giggles, “He won’t, I promise.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.”

✿

Dongmyeong takes Dongju to the flower shop during his lunch break the next day. 

“I want you to meet Giwook—properly.” 

Dongju agrees, but only because he loves his brother. Under any other circumstance, he would’ve been here to personally murder Giwook. 

Geonhak’s there too, but he sneaks away into the back when he spots Dongmyeong and Dongju enter. Giwook steps out from the back room instead. 

Giwook stands a little cautious. His hands are straight at his sides and his posture is too perfect to be comfortable. He’s scared of making the wrong impression, he already accidentally blabbed about their relationship and look what happened. “H-Hi.”

Dongmyeong smiles and greets Giwook back. “Giwook, this is Dongju. I wanted to finally introduce you to him.” 

Dongju forces a smile, “Nice to meet you, Giwook.” 

“N-Nice to meet you, too. I’m sorry we met under such...um... _ odd  _ circumstances the other day.” 

“Dongju wants to give you a chance.”

“Really?” 

“I guess—” Dongmyeong elbows Dongju’s side. “—Yes! I want Dongmyeong to be happy, so let’s see if you can make him happy.” 

Giwook sighs in relief, “Thank you for giving me a chance. I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have said anything if I had known you didn’t know, but I guess I’m glad it’s out there now.” 

“I may be giving you a chance, but I will not hesitate to bite you if you hurt Dongmyeong.” 

Dongmyeong slaps Dongju’s arm, “Now, now Dongju. Play nice.” 

“I didn’t say kill!” 

Dongmyeong rolls his eyes. “So Dongju, since you’re such a  _ loving open-minded  _ brother, you wouldn’t mind if Giwook and I went on a walk?” 

Dongju pouts, “I guess that’s fine.”

_ “Alone?” _

“I said fine! Just go before I change my mind!” 

“Yay!” Dongmyeong grabs Giwook’s hand, who’s all too happy to leave this awkward encounter, and they leave the shop. Dongju watches them leave and doesn’t look away until they’ve rounded the corner of the block. 

“You did it, huh?” Dongju is startled when Geonhak suddenly appears behind him. 

“What?” 

“You’re letting him go.” 

“I want him to be happy.” 

“I know, and this is the best way for him to be.” 

Dongju stares at the ground, “I thought the worry would go away, but I still feel the need to follow them.” 

“And that’s ok. It’ll take time for you to trust Giwook enough to let Dongmyeong go with him, but this was a good first step.” 

“How’d you do it?” 

“What do you mean?”

“How’d you let Giwook go?” 

Geonhak steps up next to Dongju and they both watch the cars drive by on the street. “It wasn’t the first time I’ve had to let someone go. I think it was easier because I knew letting him go would make him happier. I want nothing but the best for him, and I knew he’d be better off with Dongmyeong.” 

“You make it sound easy.” 

“Well, I like to think it is. But if you’ve gone through as many heartbreaks as I have, you’d realize it takes its toll. There are still days I wish I could’ve been the one.” 

“How many heartbreaks?”

“I’ve lost count.”

“It must have been painful…”

“It was.”

“Not just letting go, though. I’ve seen all those scars you have. Dongmyeong says the surgery hurts a lot. They have to remove the root from your lungs, so you have pain when breathing for a while. Not to mention the scar it leaves.”

“It does hurt, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Do you regret falling in love?” 

“Never. I would never take away any of these experiences, even if it means I’d still get my heart broken.” 

“But don’t they bring up such bad memories?”

“I guess. I don’t feel much recalling them anymore. The surgery removes the feelings, remember? I just have the memories. It’s weird, I remember my heart aching when I was with them, but now it only aches from the number of surgeries I’ve had. It only hurts with Giwook.” 

“You said you didn’t get the surgery for him, right?”

“Yep. I’m not sure how he did it, but he let me down slowly. I think it helped that he still wanted to remain close. He’s a good person, an even better friend.” 

“And the others?”

“Who?”

“The others you’ve fallen for, were they not the same?”

“They weren’t like Giwook. At first, I thought they were perfect. Why else would I fall in love? But they strung me along and used me. When I started coughing petals, I knew the truth. They never loved me; they never cared about me. The rest were hopeless, I stood no chance.” 

“Weren’t you scared to fall in love after that?”

“No. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I know one day I’ll find the _ one.  _ Even if it means I have to go through a million heartbreaks to find them.” 

“That’s…very admirable of you.” 

“Thank you.” 

Dongju pauses and debates his next question. He’s curious, and he needs a distraction from Dongmyeong and Giwook. “Can I see them?” 

Geonhak freezes, “You want to see them?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’ve never shown them to anyone except Giwook. People think I should be ashamed of them.” 

“Don’t be. Dongmyeong always says his scar is pretty, even though there are bad memories associated with it. It hurt me to look at, but I think I realize it’s importance now.” 

“Ok, I’ll let you see. But be prepared, I have a lot of them.” 

Geonhak leads Dongju to the back. Geonhak flips on the lights to reveal a small room filled with recording equipment. He explains that it’s his studio. 

Dongju waits patiently as Geonhak strips off his jacket. He’s wearing long sleeves, though, so Dongju can’t spot any scars yet. Geonhak takes a deep breath before pulling off his shirt. 

Dongju audibly gasps. He knew there were many on Geonhak’s arms, but he wasn’t expecting more scars to be littering his chest. Geonhak just bites his lip and watches Dongju. Dongju wordlessly gets up and circles around Geonhak to find more scars on his back trailing down to his hip. There are fewer there, but large enough to stand out. 

Dongju stops and leans closer to Geonhak. It’s the daisy on his left bicep. 

Geonhak notices him staring, “You mentioned that Dongmyeong had a daisy.” 

“Yeah…It’s the one scar he has.” Dongju’s hand reaches out absentmindedly, but he catches himself before his fingertips can graze it. 

“It’s ok, you can touch it.”

Dongju lowers his hand and his fingers are met with warmth. Unbelievable warmth that Geonhak provides. He’s radiating heat. 

_ His heart must be warm.  _ Dongju is not sure where the thought comes from. 

Next, Dongju notices bumps. The tissue is rough, scarred. He can tell the surgery is painful by the angry lines his fingers run over. Some are darker than others and haven't faded as much. 

“I got this one a year ago. It’s been a while, but it’s the most recent.” 

“What happened?”

“Fell for a trainee who asked to use my song in his dance audition. I said I wanted to see a video of his dance to know he wasn’t lying. So he sent me one. I think I fell in love with the movement of his body. It was so fluid, like he was born to dance. He had a lot of passion in his movements too. I went to support his audition, and I caught him making out with another trainee. At first I was mad, but I realized I had no right to harbor these feelings when they were already in a relationship. I got the surgery done soon after.” 

“Could it have been the same person you fell for? You and Dongmyeong?”

“Maybe. Who did Dongmyeong fall for?” 

“I’m not sure. He didn’t tell me much. He just baked extra cookies once in a while and left them at the back door for someone to pick up. He said they were for an old friend of his. Guess they were only friends, at least in their eyes. Dongmyeong hasn’t talked to him since then, they had a falling out when they found out Dongmyeong had feelings. He wanted to stay friends, but they pushed him away and he ended up having to get the surgery. It was hard for him to make the decision. I think he endured it for so long because they were friends and he was scared to change that, especially knowing they didn’t feel the same.” 

“At least he’s happy now.” 

“I hope he will be, always.” 

They stay like that for a bit. Dongju just examines each scar and asks for its story. Geonhak always indulges him, no one has been this interested in them since Giwook he says. Some of the stories are infuriating: an abusive relationship Geonhak felt obligated to stay in, only to be hurt emotionally and sometimes even physically too. A few are more bittersweet: young love that got away from Geonhak too quickly. 

Dongju goes through every scar until he eventually ends up back at the daisy. He feels closer to Geonhak now. Like he’s experienced his heartbreak along with him. He thinks he can recite the corresponding story if you pointed at a random scar. 

Geonhak goes to shrug back on the shirt he was wearing, but Dongju stops him. 

“Please don’t hide them.”

“I have to.”

“Why?”

“People just don’t like seeing them. It’s why I haven’t fallen in love since the daisy. Everyone’s afraid to get too close to me, you’d think they were contagious.” 

“Who cares what others think. I think they’re beautiful.” 


End file.
